Home Movies
by twilighter1234teamswitzerland
Summary: Charlie cames to the cullens after finding a box of home movies about Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Home movies are things that you wish you never had, what to burn, or run over with a big bus. But you love them no matter what.

"BELLA!!!" screamed Alice, whose voice clawed at my human ear drums and hurt worse than a million trains.

"This will be interesting." chuckled Edward who was staring at me with liquid topaz eyes which almost made me melt by how it shimmered in the Cullen's living room.

Was it another shopping trip? The last trip I took with Alice I ended up with over $100,000 worth of clothes in my closet. Charlie barely noticed us walk through the shabby door to my home, with our arms full with shopping bags. he was watching ESPN football. Men, I'll never understand them.

A cold squeeze took me out of my trance. I look up at him and smiled, but he didn't believe me. "Bella your going to LOVE this." he whispered sarcastically. 'Huh? What is he talking about?'

At that moment, Charlie walked in the Cullen's living room with a card-board that read _Bella. Newborn-15._

"Oh, No." I whispered. Why? How? Now? Where did he find those?!

Alice squealed and took the box from Charlie; Esme giggled and sat down next to Carlisle in the love-seat, jasper sat on the floor next to the couch, Emmett stood behind the couch next to Rosalie, who was painting her never growing nails a dark red. Charlie sat at one end of the couch while I sat down next to Edward, put my legs up to my chest, warped my arms around them and leaned into Edwards's chest.

Alice pressed play and the plasma screen TV turned blue as it started. Then the screen became another color.

It was a tiled floor, white, with a geometric pattern on it. The camera moved and it settled on a young women lying in a hospital bed with a tan completion, red- brown hair pulled up in a sweaty pony tail. The young woman was my mother, Renee.

"Bella, is that your mom?" it was esme. "Umm, yea, it is." I smiled at the thought. I haven't seen her in a long time.

The camera moved to a thing in her arms wrapped in a pink blanket. As it got closer, we could all see that it was a baby, curly brown hair pulled up in a pink bow. Its cheeks where rosy but its skin was pale with blotches because its was just born. its eyes where open, wide with excitement of new faces. its eyes where chocolate brown. its little fingers where pink and where wiggling in different ways around its pink tiny foot. it was only wearing a baby diaper. on the little ankle bracelet, it read, _Isabella Marie Swan. 9/13/86. to: Mr. and Mrs. Charlie swan._ It was me.

"Bella! you where so cute!" squeaked Alice.

"She is more than cute." Edward nearly growled. i giggled and moved closer to Edward. he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my fore head.

"shhhhh! there is still more!" it was Emmett.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The screen went blue as it started up again.

This time it was Charlies kitichen. Pale wooden floor was the first picture. Then little bare feet went into view. The feet where pale, and small. the cramera moved upward and a small little girl with sparkley brown eyes, dark brown hair pulled up in two pig-tails. She was wearing a light green sundress with a dark green bow around the waist. she was smileing but had no frount teeth. "Daddy! Daddy! Look what i made with my colors!!" She was holding a pice of note book paper with a man and a womon and a little girl on it. it also had a old woman, a little boy that looked a lot like Jacob, a man with a fishing net that resambled jake.

Bihind the cramera," Wow Bella! that is super good!" i could hear the smile in his voice.

"Bella i LOVE your dress!" Alice squelled.

i giggled. my cheaks burned red and i hid in Edward's chest. He patted my back and played with my hair.

the screen went blank and started up again.

Now it was me, about 2 years older, wearing a light blue night gown. Then a little boy, with shaggy black hair covering his eyes, he wore a superman tee-shirt and some red boxer shorts. IT was jacob!!!! we where sitting on the ground at Billy's little house with sleeping bags on the ground and toys every where. we where giggling at each other. Jake was making funny faces and little me, then he stoped, then he got up, grabed his poo-bear pillow, and clonked me on the back of my head. : OWWW!" i yelped.

i jumped up and takled jake to the ground. we where rolling all over his living room floor. i smaked jake on the face and he screamed like a girl. i jumped up and ran, he got up and took his cup of ice water and walked over to where i was. he smiled a evil smile and pored it over my head. "EKKKKK!" i screamed super loud and charlie came into view and turned off the camera.

* * *

STILL MORE!!! sorry for not writing a lot. a lot of home work and family stuff. sorry!!


End file.
